far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 576 - Quantum Wolfie
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #576 - Quantum Wolfie is the five-hundred seventy-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-sixth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Live Again Kurt is here live yet again and after a long wait for Wolfie to bark he takes his canine companion and heads westward. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $30,621.53. Question: If you had to port Far Lands or Bust to another game, for example find another long-term in-game goal to work toward and tie to charitable donations, what game would you choose and what would the goal be? Minecraft's ability to host an endless journey is something a lot of other games do not have. Something like having to get a lot of points in other games does not appeal to Kurt. Kurt decides to turn the question on its head and asks his viewers what they think. Question: What are some of your favorite video game soundtracks, some of mine are Starboard, FTL, Gravity Ghost, and Chronocross? Kurt likes the original Tomb Raider's soundtrack, and he likes C418's college soundtrack. Kurt also links the Driver games with a good soundtrack, even Driver 3 had good music behind it. Question: Have you heard of Skylawn's single staged orbit spaceplane, and maybe the Sabre vertical launch rockets are so 20th century, don't ya know? Kurt does not know too much about those rockets, but thinks something has to replace the expensive and inefficient designs currently in use. Question: Do you have tips for driving in the US, specifically Florida? He's not sure how much different Florida is, but mentions that tipping is important. Kurt also talks about people driving in all the lanes and getting used to intersections. Question: As a keen observer of the cosmos, have you ever taken any interest in quantum mechanics? Quantum mechanics blow Kurt's mind, but he is not interested in the hard math. Question: If you were offered a one-way trip to Mars but had to take with you the one person who had to ask weird and anonymous questions, would you still go? Of course Question: ConeDodger plays a game called automation from time to time, do you think you would ever make some videos playing it? It would be intimidating at first but I think it would make for good videos Kurt will likely look at it, and it has been billed as Kerbal Space Program for cars by ConeDodgers. Question: As an aspiring beard grower, I was wondering if you had a KurtJBeard before its current incarnation? Any tips for growing a beard? Also have you ever got hurt or been hurt by someone else doing something really stupid? In 2010 Kurt said he would not shave until STS-133 launched while meeting NASA Social people in Florida, and it did not launch until February. He also mentions that overflow valves ruined his chances to see Space Shuttle launches. Going into a Dungeon he gets some wheat and explains that the issue with growing the beard is not messing with it for at least a month. He lights some fireworks to try and make a Hidey Hole and destroy an iron hoe and fails at both. Finally when Kurt was little at a putt-putt golf course, somebody did a full pro golfer swing and he got smacked in the face Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Don't Mention the D! and DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - March Event 3: Sweden.